1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to adjustment of a window display status, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for adjusting a window display status.
2. Description of Prior Art
With development of the computer technology, users have growing demands, while various applications with enhanced functions have been developed to meet the demands, especially user experience. Taking an operating system of a microcomputer as an example, Windows XP supports the 3D animation effect, while Windows Vista supports the Aero display effect.
In general, computer users often need to open a plurality of windows of applications at the same time when using the computer. While multiple windows are opened, only one foreground window is activated for use at a time. If it is required to use other windows, the user has to switch to another window. Although all the operating systems support size adjustment for each window, a smaller display window will inevitably lead to inconvenient use when multiple windows share one screen. In addition, user demands for personalized applications are growing. A single default display status hampers the user's personalization requirements.
In addition, for convenient portability, use of a mobile terminal device such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a mobile phone is popular. Compared with a personal computer and a notebook computer, such device has a small input equipment, i.e. it has a keyboard of a very small area, leading to inconvenient information input. To address this problem, such device is generally provided with a soft keyboard, i.e. a virtual keyboard. The virtual keyboard also leads to a problem: a ground window will be blocked by the virtual keyboard, when the virtual keyboard serves as a foreground display. When a screen of the device is small, such as having a resolution of less than 240, the virtual keyboard covers even half of the background window, thus resulting in poor user experience.
Thus there are at least following problems in the conventional solutions: a window display status can't be adjusted dynamically so that an entering window or a virtual keyboard window will make an impact on the other editable windows in a smart terminal of a small size.